It's A Sacrifice I Have To Make
by Dyusu
Summary: Lelouch reflects on love and war, and how it brings him pain, while the memories of one girl come rushing back.


Me: This was supposed to be in my Shirley and Lulu oneshot series, but it would've had to be put at the end, so I decided to post it then put it at then end when I'm done with the 25 oneshots. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. I only own what is mine.**

_Warning: Violence is in this oneshot._

* * *

Title: It is a Sacrifice I Have to Make

Rating: K+

Pairing: LelouchxShirley

Summary: Lelouch reflects on love and war, and how it brings him pain, while the memories of one girl come rushing back, and then his heart begins to hurt uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Yumi does an alteration of Rolo's death. After, an alternate version of what happened when Lelouch died in the last episode.

* * *

Love hurts.

It stabs you in the back, through your heart, until you submit to it.

It kills you, pains, you, it makes you rethink when you have it all figured out.

Lelouch's case is the same.

He wants to bring peace to the world, but his ways kill.

One girl was killed, then his heart shattered.

Shirley Fennette killed him.

Well, not exactly, but when she died, his scream pierced through his heart.

Yumi, his sister, tried endlessly to comfort him, but he had just lost another person he loved.

He could never love again.

They said it was suicide, but he knew that it wasn't.

His own "brother" killed her for "protection".

Lelouch knew that Shirley carried the gun to kill Orange, not to kill him.

* * *

Yumi Ranemale hightailed her so-called "brother", with a gun in a strap around her waist. She then found Rolo in the same spot where Shirley said her last words, specified toward the special guy who was like a piece of fragile porcelain china. She began to speak.

"Well Rolo, isn't this a surprise."

Rolo whipped around to see his "sister" standing there. He then eyed the gun strapped around her waist. Yumi took the gun and held it. The same gun that killed Shirley.

"What? I just wanted to see this place."

"It's just a coincidence that you happened to be here."

Rolo knew what she was going to do and quickly used his Geass, but at the same time Yumi began to speak.

"Rolo-" But the Geass cut her off.

"-he" Geass activated again.

"-was acting-" Geass again.

"-he hated you-" Activated again. Rolo was clutching his chest.

"-I'm going to avenge-" Geass activated again.

"-Shirley's death. She wasn't going to-" Cut off again. Rolo was on his knees now.

"-kill Lelouch, she was going to kill his attacker-" Geass activated again.

"-She didn't do anything wrong! I'll avenge her-" One last geass activated.

"By killing you!" Yumi aimed the gun at Rolo, but he activated his Geass, while trying to escape. The Geass lasted for a few seconds, then Yumi turned to the door where he was, and fired.

_BAM!_

Rolo fell to the floor, blood spreading fast beneath him. Yumi dropped the gun and walked out.

"Goodbye…_little brother_."

* * *

Lelouch knew he could never bring Shirley back. He remembered the way she stuttered around him, the way she smiled, her crazy antics, and then...her confession when she died.

"_No matter how many times I'll be reborn, I'll still fall in love with you, Lulu._"

Lelouch buried his face into his hands. It was so agonizing! He couldn't even focus on his next plot. If only Orange hadn't used that Geass canceller, then maybe she would be right here with him, right now.

He wanted to tangle his fingers in her hair, hold her in his arms…kiss her...and whisper that he'd always protect her. But she was gone, he couldn't do all that anymore.

"Still thinking about her, Lelouch?" Yumi asked as she came in.

"Yeah."

Yumi gave him a small smile, but when he looked in her eyes he could see the hurt, the sorrow, and the regret she had.

"Come on. We gotta go round up the Black Knights."

"Right." He followed his sister out the door, still thinking of the special girl and his other sister Nunally.

* * *

Lelouch gasped as the sword went through his heart.

"_So this is what dying feels like…_" Lelouch thought, and he slid down the carpet down to where Nunally and Yumi were. Blood oozed out of his back.

"Yumi...Nunally…" He rasped out, his sisters looking at him with horror and sadness.

"Avenge me…my dying was for the sake of this world…I love you both…I create worlds…and destroy them…" And he flashed back at his life, the first being Shirley smiling.

"DON'T GO, BROTHER!" Nunally cried out.

Yumi hung her head low. "I'll bring out your wishes, brother…"

"Good to hear…I love you…see you in the afterlife with…Shirley…" And with that Lelouch died. Nunally looked on in horror while Yumi smiled sadly and stood up. She then walked to the Black Knights.

"Lelouch…sacrificed himself for the sake of you all." She then released them all from their bindings. Kallen rushed to her and hugged her. Yumi let go after a few minutes. People looked on in horror, mostly Rivalz. Yumi turned to the crowd.

"My brother is dead! Britannia has been destroyed! His sacrifice has saved us all! Rejoice!" And people rushed out to rejoice. Nunally sobbed into her brother's blood-soaked shirt. Yumi came up to her and hugged her.

"Lelouch wanted us to live peacefully, that's why he died. For you. Let's keep his wishes for us alive by doing them ourselves, okay? And his first wish would've been for you to stop crying and make his other wishes come true."

"O-Okay…" Nunally got up and clung to her sister. The people then looked at them, expecting them to take revenge. Zero(AKA Suzaku), came and put a hand on Yumi's shoulder.

"No need to fear, this girl is my fiancé, and they want to live peacefully!" Zero said to the people. Yumi blushed and nodded. The people bowed in respect to them. Yumi and Nunally bowed back. Ohgi and Kallen rushed up to them.

"I'm sorry about Lelouch…we want to know if we can help." Kallen said.

"Well, you could help us rebuild Japan?" Yumi said. Ohgi mock saluted her. Yumi laughed.

"Lulu, your wish is coming true…thanks to you."

* * *

Lelouch stared down at his body. It lay there, being lifted into a coffin.

"LULU!" Lelouch could recognize that voice.

"SHIRLEY!"

"Lulu, when I saw you die I was horrified, but you're here, where I am, I'm so happy!" Shirley jumped into his waiting arms. They looked down, where Yumi was waving. They sweatdropped.

"Yumi can see us?" Lelouch asked. A girl named Rukia smiled.

"Yes, you're coming with me to heaven."

"Rukia!" Shirley squealed. "This is the guy I love, Lelouch Lamperouge, or vi Britannia."

"Nice to meet you. We're going to train you to become shinigamis, so you can protect those people down there and you can see Yumi and Nunally as well. Come, they'll be waiting!"

And Lelouch headed toward heaven while he waved goodbye to his family down in he real world. He'd be with Shirley forever now, and he wouldn't lose her again.

* * *

A few days later, Lelouch Lamperouge(It said that on his tombstone)was buried next to Shirley Fenette, and people all over Japan watched this event. Milly covered the TV coverage, and Britannia with Japan formed an alliance. Ohgi was made the Prime Minister of Japan. Kallen went back to Ashford, where Suzaku, Yumi, Rivalz, and Nunally were waiting. CC went back to a normal farm life, while a few of them(including Orange), picked Oranges. Orange still had his Geass canceller on, but he now considered it more like a feature to him. Viletta married Ohgi and was now pregnant. The whole world returned to normal.

* * *

In heaven, Lelouch and Shirley learned to become Shinigamis, and learned that Rolo became an arrancar. They now had to exterminate him, and they did. Rolo was then reborn into the real world, now named Rolo Masaki.

* * *

A few weeks later, Lelouch and Shirley returned to the world in artificial bodies, land right outside Ashford. Somebody yelled, and then the whole group that was still alive ran out. Nunally and Yumi ran and hugged the two.

"Artificial body, huh?" Yumi asked Lelouch. Lelouch nodded.

"We're shinigamis, helping people." Shirley said.

"Well, you guys are finally together." Suzaku said.

"You better take care of your fiancé, AKA my sister. If you don't, I'll kill you with my sword." Lelouch threatened. Suzaku nodded.

"I'm glad you're fine, brother!" Nunally said. Kallen came up to him.

"I'm glad you and Shirley are happy. Good luck with your job, Lelouch, hope you can run fast."

"I can run fast now."

"CC went to live a farm life, but she said she'd be coming."

"And here I am. Hello Lelouch."

"Hello CC." Then his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_LELOUCH! TRAINING STARTS SOON, GET BACK TO HEAVEN RIGHT NOW!_" Rukia's voice yelled.

"Okay, okay, we're coming! Sorry, but we gotta go. Catch you guys later!" Then their artificial bodies turned into spirits, and they went back into the sky disappearing.

"They're happy, we're happy. This world has been transformed." Lelouch said to Shirley. Shirley kissed him.

"Yeah, let's enjoy all of the time we have together."

* * *

Me: Fluffy, cute, oh god, what the hell was this oneshot anyway? T_T I suck at writing angsty stories. So it this story was sad, but turned happy in the end. And the shinigamis, arrancar stuff, Rukia, was all from another anime Bleach. You guys don't mind if I put those minor details that are from Bleach, right? Read and review!


End file.
